


Dating Dave

by chichoskilla



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Rubs, Embarrassment, Feeding Kink, M/M, Size Difference, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoskilla/pseuds/chichoskilla
Summary: After high school, Sebastian runs into Dave at his usual bar spot. They start talking and a relationship develops. (Not written by a Glee expert. Mostly in it for how hot Dave's character is."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 16





	Dating Dave

Sebastian sat across form Kurt rolling his eyes. He was going on about how he got a deal on tailored vests through his Vogue internship. He was always a little annoyed by how in-your-face Kurt was. Sebastian ended up taking a year off after graduating that turned into another two years. He made ok money working at a club in the city and was doing just fine without Kurt boasting about how glamourous his life was. And seeing Blaine gush after every word made him want to throw up.

  
“So I was telling Mimi, that’s what I call her now, Madame Michelle, my supervisor-“ Kurt was cut off rather rudely by Sebastian.

  
“Anyway, so I auditioned for Phantom of the Opera. And I’m a shoe in to get Phantom,” Sebastian said dramatically sipping at his cocktail. Kurt made a face, hating to be interrupted.

“That’s great Seb. I hope you get it. I always wanted to play phantom,” Blaine said cheerily.

“Don’t you think you would make a much better auction announcer?” Kurt said with a sneer. 

“Ha ha Hummel. I believe you are just butt hurt because if you auditioned, they would ask you if it was for Christine.”

“Better than the auction announcer,” he sung daintily. Sebastian had to laugh. Sometimes bickering with Kurt was exhausting, but other times, it was admittedly a lot of fun. 

“Are you still talking to that Santiago guy Seb?” Blaine asked, leaning in. Sebastian delivered a disgusted snort.

“Please. He was not right for me. A guy just needs to have fun sometimes.”

“He was stunning though. A real catch. Of course, after Blaine,” Kurt corrected, when Blaine gave him a jealous look.

“I know I attract the princes, but I was definitely not interested.”

“You can’t find something wrong with everyone Sebastian. You’ll never be happy,” Blaine said, legitimately concerned for his friend’s emotional wellbeing. Sebastian stopped listening there. He knew the power couple would just spit advice to him that he didn’t need to hear again. It was as if they thought he didn’t know it sucked being single for so long. Like he didn’t feel disgusting after one night stands and liked the fact that the guys didn’t even ask his name. He felt awful. But he didn’t have the courage to peruse what he wanted. And it was something that he had closeted himself for sooner than he had for his gayness. In the privacy of Sebastian’s mind he knew exactly what he wanted and it was much different from what the boys across from him believed and far too much for them to understand. And it wasn’t complicated. It was simple really he wanted…His thoughts stopped as his glazed eyes homed in on a large figure stepping into view. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where from. He was tall and strong, seeming to take up more space than anyone. And most importantly he seemed to be coming right towards Sebastian and his group at their booth.

“Oh my god!” Kurt squealed as he jumped up and hugged the guy. “You look great Dave. What has it been 2 years?”

“It’s been a while for sure. It’s good to see you and Blaine are still kicking.” Blaine smiled, though slightly feeling threatened by his boyfriend’s ex-bully. Sebastian was slowly reminded of who this was. Dave Karofsky, one of the jocks form the rivaling high school. How could he forget? He was always such a cute guy. He looked different now, but still good looking enough. Dave stood there not sure if he should walk away or sit. He began the ever conclusive smile and nod, attempting to ignore Sebastian’s presence. They didn’t know each other that well, but he had one vivid memory of him that was not a friendly one. It was in this club even. 

“Please sit and have a drink with us,” Kurt said with a million dollar smile. Dave hesitated but sat down next to Sebastian in the booth. Kurt was right, he had lost weight since high school ended, but he still felt crammed into the booth. He wasn’t as chubby anymore, but still big, which made him feel a little self-conscious. 

“So you remember Sebastian, don’t you,” Kurt said, attempting to put the uncharacteristically quiet boy in the conversation. 

“I do. It’s good to see you,” Dave said, heavy with obligation. 

“I couldn’t place the name, but I knew you looked familiar,” Sebastian said looking slightly to him. 

“So you have to tell me how you did it!” Kurt said. Dave gave an awkward grin, uncomfortable with the subject of his weight, even if it is about his weight loss. It reiterated the unspoken fact that the whole time he was heavier people wished he was thinner. Even if they didn’t say anything then. 

“Eat less, move more. You know,” he said giving a real sounding fake laugh. What they didn’t know is that he ate way less and worked out way more. And it took forever. He almost thought he was destined to be fat. And he had to think about what he ate every day, or else he would surely gain weight again, as he had devastatingly discovered over a holiday break from school a while back. 

“Fascinating! I just can’t believe it.”

“What can’t you believe the proof is right in front of you Kurt. I have to catch a cab,” Sebastian said sharply, waiting for Dave to get up. Dave was relieved that Sebastian was still as bitchy as he used to be in this instance. He scooted out of the seat and looked at him with thankful eyes. 

“I’m actually gonna go too. I have work in the morning. Good to see you guys,” Dave followed after Sebastian, not sure why he was walking so fast to catch up. He got out of the bar and saw Sebastian with palms to his face in frustration. Dave called out to him. He looked up trying to play the surprise cool. “I can give you a ride if you don’t want to pay a fortune for a taxi.” Sebastian looked at him intrigued. Dave regretted the offer after he saw Sebastian’s expression. What did that mean?

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that.” Dave turned and Sebastian followed him to his Silverado. Dave got his address and started towards the highway. 

“Hey uh thanks for that back there by the way,” Dave said awkwardly, feeling like a loser as the words left his lips. Sebastian suppressed a smile.

“Kurt is always trying to get in some poor bastard’s business. Like you lost weight. Doesn’t need a full hour crime drama about it.” Dave frowned. It seemed like he didn’t do it for Dave but just to harass Kurt.

“Also like weight is a personal issue. Don’t talk about it like you’re some fairy rewarding people for being smaller,” he said looking at the damp roads out the window. Dave gave a short sarcastic laugh. “What’s that for?”

“It just seems funny to hear you say that. The past would tell me you were one of those people,” Dave said with an argumentative look.

“Excuse me?”

“Never mind it doesn’t matter.”

“No really what are you going on about?” Dave sighed.

“You once picked on me for my weight so I find it a little hypocritical for you to say that.” Sebastian was going to protest until the memory of him telling Dave he had to lose weight to pick up guys resurfaced, and his mouth shut. He had completely forgotten. He didn’t mean it at all. What really happened, Seb didn’t want to allow himself to confess his admiration for Dave, which he was very close to doing, so he tried to take him down instead. Who would think it would stick with him so long. The two were quite for a minute.

“I’m really sorry about what I said Dave. It was a dumb thing to say.”

“It’s whatever. I took your advice. So thanks I guess.” Sebastian couldn’t stop the next thing that shot out his big mouth.

“Did you find someone?” Dave glanced over at him suspiciously. 

“No.”

“Oh.” Sebastian closed his eyes in celebratory prayer. Dave being on the market made it that much easier to imagine what it would be like to be with him, even make it a reality.

“Yea I’m sure you’re not surprised.” He just wanted the ride to be over. He had a crush on Sebastian in high school, but he was obviously not into him then and he wasn’t sure about now either. He thought this ride idea would give him an in, but now he could see it was a mistake.

“I am. But I’m not super upset to tell the truth. If you don’t hate my guts too much, I was thinking we could get coffee or something.” Dave shot Sebastian a look. Was he reading his mind? He couldn’t be serious.

“Are you fucking with me?” Sebastian laughed, finally letting the tension out of his throat. “I wasn’t being funny.”

“No I couldn’t be more serious. Just a little nervous laughter.” He certainly was nervous, and hard, but also very intimidated by Dave’s imposing presence in the car. 

“Well if you mean it. I think that would be nice. I mean we could do with some catching up. And seeing as you’ve had a change of heart, maybe I won’t have to go through and tell you my workout regimen for the 40th time. 

“Yep. I’m definitely not interested in that.” They both laughed. They got to Sebastian’s place and he got out the truck, thanking Dave and telling him to text him when he was free and wanted to meet up. Sebastian walked into his apartment wondering how all that just happened. But he was far more concerned about when he would see him next. 

***

Sebastian looked at Dave’s grinning face as he sat across from him. It was their first date. Not a catch up date. A real one. Dave was wearing a cardigan, so it was serious. They ordered drinks and were waiting for appetizers. Dave put up a weak fight against mozzarella sticks, but Sebastian was not having it. He didn’t see a reason for Dave to be so strict with his diet. It was nauseating to see him scourge menus for the healthy options. But really, Sebastian just wished he was chubby again. He was so hot. Sebastian would fantasize about cuddling up to him when it was cold. He imagined how soft he’d feel against his narrow frame. And maybe it wasn’t a good thing to push him in that direction, but if Dave was ok with it, Seb was definitely ok with it. 

“When was the last time you had one of these?” Seb said, wagging a mozzarella stick in his face. 

“Over 2 years, definitely. I forget what they even taste like,” he said holding one up, looking at it like science. He popped it in his mouth and smiled. “How could I forget that?!” he said, shoving the rest into his mouth. “For real, they are so good. I fee like this was a dangerous venture Seb.”

“Why’s that,” he asked, leading.

“Now I feel like ordering a double bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries. You’re really gonna have to stop going on dates with me now.”

“I can’t see myself doing that anytime soon. You’re amazing Dave. And shoot me. I think it’s hot when guys indulge a little,” he said, not necessarily planning on it. He sipped his lemonade hard. Dave gave him a weird look and almost asked a question, but their food arrived. With his suddenly spiked appetite, he couldn’t waste a second thinking about anything else. Sebastian sighed with relief. That was a close one. Watching Dave take a hungry bite out of his chicken salad wrap gave Seb a warm feeling. He was on his way, he thought. 

***

Sebastian laid his head in Dave’s lap. Since moving in together, their apartment became a cuddle zone on Sunday. Dave’s office wasn’t open on weekends and Sebastian didn’t have to work on Sundays. He preferred this because only the saddest individuals went to the club on Sundays and he hated waiting on penniless drunks. The couple had been getting along beautifully. It was like a dream come true. Sebastian had never expected to be so happy and committed to someone before he was at least 40. Dave was sweeter than he could imagine. He was always doing little sweet things to make Seb smile. He waited up for him every Friday and they talked about his club nightmares of the night. A bear hug from Dave made all Seb’s stress melt away.

Seb jumped up at the knock on the door. He walked over with cash in hand and took the pizza from the man at the door. He grabbed some paper plates before setting it onto the glass coffee table. “How many do you want, babe?”

“Three,” he said looking at the screen blankly. Then he shook his head. “No, I shouldn’t. Just two.” Sebastian handed him a plate with three slices. “Come on Seb. I really should be getting back to eating better. I’m getting- well you know.”

“I don’t know what you mean. We ordered it to be eaten didn’t we? It’s your favorite place.” Sebastian bit into his pizza and leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He felt bad, but he knew how happy eating what Dave wanted made him. He had only gained a couple pounds and it already looked better on him. They finished the movie and Dave got up and put the box in the fridge. He walked back into the living room and sat down with a sigh. “What’s wrong Davey?” Seb asked, rubbing his shoulder. 

“I just feel so gross. I really shouldn’t have had that fouth slice. My stomach hurts a little.”

“Someone’s got a full belly,” Seb said, in a goo goo ga ga tone. 

“Unfortunately,” Dave grumbled, pulling his tee shirt away from his stomach. Sebastian reached out and started rubbing it gently. Dave’s belly was getting softer and something about touching it drove Sebastian crazy. He tried not to touch his boyfriend’s plushier regions too often. He was clearly self-conscious about them, but Seb wanted him to know that he found them likeable. “Mmm.”

“Does it feel good?” Dave nodded and reluctantly smiled, planting a kiss on top of Sebastian’s head. There was a bit of silence and Sebastian slowly stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dave. 

“I’m getting fat Seb.” He turned to his partner. Sebastian stared back at him neutrally. 

“I think that’s up for interpretation Davey,” he said non-chalantly. Dave shook his head, grinning. He loved how difficult this guy was. 

“Then what am I getting?” Sebastian did not have a response prepared for that. He fought through his words to think of the right one. 

“You… you’re getting…beefier?” Dave busted into laughter. Sebastian smiled. Success. 

“I love you Sebastian. You always know what to say.”

“It’s an art really,” he gave his boyfriend a smirk. “I like people to know who the twink is in this relationship, ok?” Dave didn’t think people would ever mistake himself for a twink, but found Sebastian’s retort charming. He had suspicions that maybe Seb didn’t mind him being heavier, but he never really said it. There were little glimpses into his mind, but he couldn’t read too deep into it. Sebastian just cares about him and doesn’t want him to feel bad about gaining weight. But he did feel bad. He was feeling bigger and bigger as the weeks passed. But nothing changed with their relationship. They had sex just as much, if not more. He wasn’t too concerned, but was becoming wearier that Sebastian would think he looked bad. 

***

Dave sat at his desk focusing on the screen. The employee files needed to be put into the computer, since the CEO decided to go completely digital. But Dave was having trouble keeping on task. He was never good with numbers and they seemed to be running around the page. He looked up when he heard a tap on his cubical wall. Steve from accounting, a friendly co-worker stood in the “door” with his adorable daughter standing in front of him, donning a girl scout uniform. “Hey David, you know what time of year it is?” Dave did. But he was at the point where if he didn’t start taking dieting seriously again he was going to be fat again. He was already putting on some extra weight recently that he wasn’t thrilled about. But Sebastian was not trying to regulate what he ate and he felt more free to eat what he wanted to around him. It was a conflicting feeling. 

“Thanks Steve, but I’m trying to stay away from cookies.” 

“Come on bud. One box isn’t going to kill you will it? Addy has been busting her hump all day,” he said tussling her hair. Dave sighed.

“Ok let’s see this order sheet.”

“We actually have the boxes here,” Addy said pulling her cart into view. Dave sighed again, smiling for the kid. 

“Of course. I’ll have 1 box of Samoas then,” Dave said.

“Just one box?” the little girl looked him up and down and then at her cookies.

“Fine. I’ll take one of Thin Mints too, my uh…friend likes them.” He added a little awkwardly. Most people in the office knew he was gay but he wasn’t necessarily comfortable with it yet, especially in front of kids. 

“Does your friend also like our best seller Short Bread Cookies,” Addy said with a smirk. Dave knew they both liked them. 

“Ok. You are a tough saleswoman. I’ll take two of those. But that’s all I can do.”

“Thankyou!” She took the 20 bucks from him and put the boxes on his desk. She skipped to the next cubical. 

“Thanks Dave. She’s really trying to sell this year,” Steve said. Yea no kidding.

“No problem. For the kids right.” He smiled and followed after his daughter. Dave tapped his fingers on the desk trying to get back to work. He looked over at the cookies on his desk, mocking him. He got through half an hour of work before he reached for the short bread cookies. He couldn’t take it anymore. He popped one in his mouth and felt better. Then there was someone else at his doorway.

“Might want to be careful with the girl scout cookies there Dave. They stick to you,” Kyler said. Dave hated him. He seemed to be dropping hints about his weight more and more and Dave didn’t ask him. He also hated his name. His glasses. His face. His fit body. The whole thing. 

“Thanks Kyler. I’ll be on the lookout,” he said, turning back to his work.

“I’m just trying to look out for you Dave. I mean I’m sure you know, but you are packing them on these past couple of weeks.” Dave looked up at him and he had this genuine expression like he didn’t know Dave’s weight was none of his business. 

“Thanks Kyler,” he said more annoyed, hoping he’d leave. He did with a shrug of his shoulders. Then another figure was in his peripherals. He closed his eyes and looked up expecting to be annoyed. It was Zoey, a nice girl from his department. She was looking in Kyler’s direction with disgust. 

“Why don’t you just punch that guy for us all,” she said laughing moving in and sitting on his desk, crossing her dark and shapely legs. 

“I’ve thought about it,” he laughed. Zoey was beautiful, as gay as Dave was, he knew that. He loved that they were friends.

“Anyway, I’m thinking of Chinese for lunch. How about you D?”

“Ughghg I want to say yes. But Kyler’s right. I am “filling out”.”

“Dave you look fine. Don’t let that guy tell you about you. He does not know what’s best for you. But we can get salads if that’s what you want. I just really wanted some pork friend rice.”

“Ohhh that does sound good,” he said, rubbing his stomach. It definitely was getting bigger. And his shirts were at the point of needing to be upgraded. 

“So I’m gonna go get it. Text me what you want,” She said sliding off his desk. Obviously dieting wasn’t on today’s agenda. 

***

Sebastian laid in bed taking a nap. He went in work early for a bridal shower they had during the day, so he was off tonight. He woke up a little when he heard Dave walk into the room. He went into the shower and Seb fell asleep again, waking up when Dave climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Seb rolled towards him with a smile. He kissed him on the lips. “How was work?”

“It was good. How was the thing?”

“A nightmare. But it is over. I’m just happy to be here with you now.”

“I’m happy too Seb.” Sebastian reached his arms out and rubbed Dave’s sides, slowly making his way to his belly, which felt full. “I was a pig today,” he said explaining.

“I didn’t say anything baby.”

“I know I’m super bloated and full right now. I’m sure you know. I just have to put it out there.” 

“What did you have?”

“I ate half a box of girl scout short breads. Too much Chinese food. I also had some pizza on my way out of work,” he said with a guiltful frown. 

“You don’t have to feel bad about it. I think it’s kind of cute.”

“How?” Dave said, not even considering it a serious statement. 

“I just do. I like the way your belly feels. And I know you enjoy eating actual food.” Sebastian hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be like “hey this is what I’m into” yet. But it seemed as good a time as any at this point. “And I know you like when I rub your belly when you’re full.” He started to rub it a little harder and Dave’s argumentative expression melted away.

“Ok I kind of like that, in a weird way.” Dave closed his eyes “Mmm.” Seb kissed his shoulder. “But I shouldn’t have eaten that much in the first place.”

“Can you just enjoy this please Davey?” He gave up that fight pretty quick. Sebastian continued to rub his boyfriends belly. He applied a little more pressure and Dave let out a big burp.

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed.

“I might think that’s cute too,” Seb said quietly. Dave looked at him funny, but smiled. He burped again, apparently having been holding them back this whole time. 

“I’m so full I don’t even want to move,” he said burping again. 

“You are too hot,” Sebastian said. Dave pulled his arms off his stomach and rolled over.

“Sorry. I’ll stop.” He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. Then rolled back. “I guess I don’t feel so bad about going overboard.”

“Why’s that.”

“Because you are way weirder for thinking it’s hot.” Sebastian’s eyes got big. Was he weird?

***

Sebastian went from table to table dropping off drinks and picking up tips. Which were shity that night. He couldn’t wait to be back home with Dave. The two spent most of their time laying around in bed together, and after being on his feet all day that was heavenly. His shift ended and he was heading to his locker to get his coat. He pulled it on and felt his cell phone vibrate. He clocked out and looked at his message. Kurt. He rolled his eyes and opened it up. “Hey, want to get a drink with Blaine and I tonight. It feels like it’s been months. How’s Dave? Are you guys still a thing? Let me know.” Sebastian was feeling a drink, not particularly with Kurt and Blaine, but they are somebodies.   


Seb walked into their apartment and called out for Dave. His boyfriend poked his head over the couch and smiled at him. “Hey baby. How was work?”

“Fine. Over and done with. How was work for you?”

“Good. Got a lot done today.”

“Do you want to go out and get drinks with Kurt and Blaine?” he asked, placing his shoes neatly by the door. Dave didn’t respond and Sebastian looked up. “Did you hear me?” 

“Yea. I don’t know. I feel like it’s been a while since we have seen them. Like months. Maybe even the first day we reunited.”

“Yea maybe. We’ve been busy. I don’t know. Kurt asked me. I’m just asking you.” Dave sat silently. He was terrified. Kurt had been so astonished when he saw him before. He was dieting and working out a lot. He was fat again and it embarrassed him. He was nervous about seeing them and their reaction, because there would inevitably be one. Dave looked down at his gut and wished it away. It was like a little pillow. He could see the indentation of his belly button for god’s sake. But he didn’t want to complain to Seb about it. He had been working so hard to make Dave feel guilt free about his expansion. But Dave knew it was only a matter of time. “Are you ok?” Seb asked, now standing in front of Dave, staring at him. 

“Yea fine. Let’s go.” Sebastian smiled, texted Kurt and headed to their bedroom to shower and change. Dave went to the room as well to find something to wear. He hadn’t been out at all in a while. Him and Seb usually just relaxed at home, which Dave liked. But now he has to be outside, at a club, not in basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. He pulled out a pair of jeans and pulled them on. They pinched his waist a little bit, but he could survive the night in them. He looked through his t-shirts. He pulled on a maroon v neck and instantly regretted it. He could feel it suction to his shoulders and chest and finally his belly. He looked in the mirror and if he was in high school still he would have cried. It wasn’t skin tight. It was just definitely too tight to wear out. Sebastian opened the bathroom door and walked out with a towel around his hips. Dave turned and stared at his flat sexy stomach. He looked great just standing still. Dave’s eyes followed up to his neck and finally his face. Seb’s expression mortified Dave. He wrapped his arms around himself, shielding his body form Sebastian’s gaze. “Please don’t look at me like that,” Dave said on the verge of tears. He was disgusted in how pathetic and sensitive he was, but he felt so vulnerable at this moment and he was diving into that feeling head first. Seb walked over to him.

“Davey what’s the matter. I wasn’t trying to look at you in any particular way.”

“I have nothing to wear. And everyone is going to see what a fat ass I have become. I can’t go out like this.” Dave sat on the floor and pulled his feet up to his chest. Sebastian felt a little uneasy. He never really knew what the best approach was for consoling Dave about his size. 

“Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that,” Seb began.

“Maybe if your boyfriend wasn’t so fat I wouldn’t,” Dave retorted. Sebastian sighed. If it was a better time, he would have laughed. 

“I think I have something that might help a little.” Dave looked up, his fit of hysterics slightly subsiding. He watched Sebastian walk over to the bed and pull a bag from underneath. He pulled out a black v-neck t-shirt and passed it to his boyfriend. Before he could read the tag, Seb told him it was a 2x. Dave gave a short sigh, stood up, took his other shirt off, and pulled it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt ok. He was comfortable. The shirt fit him loosely, but not overly baggy. And it kept his stomach concealed. He looked over at Seb. “How do you feel,” Seb said, folding his arms nervously.

“A lot better. Thanks. How did you…?”

“I was at the store and just thought it would be good to have some back up if this ever happened. I didn’t know how to ask you about it so I just did it on my own. I also got you some stuff for work.” 

“As embarrassing as it is that my boyfriend has to buy me clothes a size up, I appreciate that you did.”

“Dave but you don’t have to be embarrassed. Look at you. Actually, look.” Dave looked in the mirror again. Sebastian came behind him. “You look great and if it takes one more x why does it matter. Nobody knows what size clothes your wearing. And it’s none of their business.” Dave looked over at him with a slight smile. “I love you,” Sebastian said, reaffirming.

“I love you too Seb.” Dave wanted to drop the whole thing. The two men finished getting dressed and drove to the bar to meet the other couple. They saw them at a booth and sat down. Dave tried not to focus on the others attempt at masking their surprise when they saw him and Sebastian was certainly trying to distract the conversation away from the topic.

“Literally haven’t gone out to a bar in so long. I almost miss the smell of beer, mud, and apathy at the same time.” Dave chuckled. His boyfriend was funny. “So how have you two queens been. How’s Mimi Kurt. Come on I know you have to dish,” Seb said casually. Kurt’s shock faded at the opportunity to talk about his fabulous job. And soon enough the couples were bantering on as if Dave’s weight was not apparent or a potential topic of conversation. In Sebastian’s opinion, it did not affect those two at all and they should be ashamed at their hardly discrete reactions. Sebastian liked to think that most of Dave’s insecurities were in his head, but obviously other people couldn’t help but reaffirm his negative feelings. He was big. Who cares!

“I almost think that I didn’t get the part because I wasn’t black, I don’t know. What do you guys think.”

“You wanted to be Seaweed in a local production of Hairspray Blaine? And you think you didn’t get it because you aren’t’ black. Yea I’d have to say so,” Dave said. “Race is like super important in that musical.”

“It’s like having a Tracy who isn’t fat,” Kurt blurted. Sebastian felt Dave tense up at the mention of the word. God dammit Kurt. 

“Yes Kurt. Very good.”

“Don’t act so sassy Sebastian. I am only making an observation.” Seb was now very annoyed that the conversation was continuing. He was going to say something, but Dave started speaking. 

“It’s one of few roles that a bigger person can play in a major musical.” Nobody said anything. “It’s funny, because I don’t know if the other roles specify that they actor can’t be bigger. Kind of fucked up if you ask me.” Dave downed the rest of his beer and excused himself to get another from the bar, grabbing Seb’s order as he went. Sebastian watched him walk away, amazed at his boyfriend’s courage there. He looked at Kurt and Blaine who looked uncomfortable.

“Dave got fat,” Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

“Kurt!” Blaine chided. 

“Woooow couldn’t hold that one in could you bitch,” Seb said, frustrated that they now had to talk about it. 

“I mean he did. Like a lot. What is going on Sebastian? Are you guys ok?”

“Kurt are you really as shallow as you are trying to make me think you are?”

“Seb. Honestly you can’t say you haven’t noticed,” Kurt said, further incriminating himself. Blaine watched on in horror. 

“Yes Kurt I noticed. But unlike you, I am not going to be rude about my boyfriend’s body changing. In fact….” Sebastian paused. He had never told anyone out right that he liked big guys. But here he went. “I think Dave looks far more attractive than he did when you last saw him.” Blaine sputtered a little. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I knew it! I knew it.” Kurt and Sebastian looked at Blaine with weird looks.

“Knew what?” Seb asked. 

“I knew you were a chubby chaser. You have that vibe so bad Seb. And I can tell you really are into Dave,” Blaine smiled at Seb.

“I uh. Yea sure you could call me that. I just like him how he is,” Sebastian said, feeling a little uneasy about the situation.

“Well if that’s what you’re into,” Kurt said.

“It is. Also, be nice to him. He hasn’t been feeling great about it.” They nodded. Dave sat down with two beers and a plate of cheese fires. 

“Hey I got us something to eat if anyone wants any.”

“Awesome! Thanks Dave,” Blaine said digging in. Kurt looked uptight about it and didn’t go for any. The couples had a few more drinks and parted ways. Sebastian wasn’t drunk at all, but Dave was getting borderline reckless. He took the keys from his boyfriend and drove them home. Dave rambled the whole time on the way back about Kurt’s hair, which was a little bit wild. They were undressing in the room and Sebastian looked over at Dave, who after drinking had perfectly rosy cheeks.

“I’m happy you had fun tonight Davey”.

“Thanks. Me too. I was really nervous.”

“Yea?”

“I was sure Kurt was gonna say something about…well you know. But he didn’t and I had a good time.”

“That’s great babe,” Seb said a little guilty. He got under the covers with his boyfriend and rubbed his beer bloated belly. He shifted away from him a little at his touch. “Come here baby,” Seb pleaded. He rolled over and faced Sebastian.

“What does a fit guy like you want to do with a big guy like me. All over my gut and shit.” He didn’t sound mad or anything, but Seb was nervous. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I mean.” 

“I like you Dave.”

“But you really like this,” he said taking his hand in his and placing it on his belly. Sebastian froze. This was very unlike Dave. “I just want to know why.”

“Uhm.” Seb sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Dave looked up at him, propping himself up on his arm. 

“I think you’re hot Dave. I think your hot right now. And I think that your soft spots are really cute. And yea I like to play with your stomach. It really does it for me. It always has. That’s how I was made I guess.” Sebastian paused. Dave looked at him to see if he was finished. Sebastian looked at him and frowned. “I’m sorry.” Dave’s eyebrows furrowed quizzically. “I shouldn’t have encouraged you to gain weight. It wasn’t right,” he said, dipping his head down and started crying. Dave was in utter shock.

“Sebastian baby. What are you talking about? Come here,” he said pulling his boyfriend towards him. He slinked down next to him and frowned. 

“I pushed you to eat. All the time. Like a psychopath. And I watched you get more and more uncomfortable about your body. And I didn’t see that as a reason to stop because I wanted your body to be the way I liked it. I am literally terrible.” Dave looked at him sternly.

“Is this like a fetish?” Sebastian shuddered. There it was. The question he never wanted to face. One of those horrible things to have to try to explain. Justify. How could he even. “To be honest. I almost feel like walking right out of here,” Dave said, solemnly. Sebastian put his hands in his face and uttered an audible cry. He was so ashamed.

“But…” Dave began. Sebastian looked up at him. “I am so hard right now that I can’t focus on that at all.” Sebastian squinted his eyes at Dave. He hovered over Sebastian hungrily. Sebastian wiped his face unsure of what was going on, but seeing Dave act so primal was already getting him there. 

“What has you feeling so strongly,” Seb said nervously.

“All that you had just said. Honestly.” He reached down and rubbed his own cock. Sebastian’s eyes opened wide. 

“Me pushing you to gain weight….That’s got you all in this fluster right now?” Dave firmly pressed his throbbing dick to Seb’s body and kissed him hard. Sebastian felt all the weight of his boyfriend on top of him and he was insanely turned on. 

“When you saw me what did you think a few months back,” Dave breathed, kissing Sebastian on the chest wildly. Sebastian couldn’t even consider whether what he said would sound good or not, he wanted to say it so badly.

“I instantly thought you looked cuter in high school. And I was just trying to remember how big your stomach was then.” Sebastian felt amazing, but was nervous of how Dave would take it. Dave pulled himself up over Sebastian and took his hand and slapped it to his gut. 

“Pretty much there huh,” he said. Sebastian started rubbing his belly aggressively. Dave let out a long low burp. Sebastian squirmed under him. “Mmm. You like that don’t you. You like when I act like a fat pig huh. You are always just waiting for me to eat too much and drink too much soda. You just scoot on over and start rubbing this stuffed fat gut. Then you just want to make me burp like a fucking pig. You are literally trying to do it right now. What a, “he was interrupted by another big burp. He grabbed his chest. “Freak.” He finished. Sebastian was stunned. How was he reading every fantasy Seb had ever had? “Say I’m wrong Seb,” Dave said taking both his hands and rubbing them on his belly. 

“You know you’re right,” he said squeezing his boyfriend’s big belly. Sebastian turned around and begged Dave to fuck him. And when he felt the large cock enter him, he was in heaven. Dave finished after pounding in Sebastian, who now lay a crumpled satisfied pile beneath him. Dave staggered back and laid down on the bed, breathing hard. 


End file.
